love, hurt, and search
by volleyball98
Summary: two people are Marigalds and four others are Janus they went from best friends to rivals. the clue hunt may change their perspective of each other


The day of Grace Cahill's funeral the whole family was there all of the branches. The only reason they were there was because they wanted the money. A young 16 year old girl was waiting impatiently for the everything to happen. She didn't want anything to do with the money anyways she was there to pay her respects to Grace.

The girl was named Charlotte Rodriguez. She had delicate skin and perfect sapphire blue eyes, along with black hair that went to the waist. Her mother made her some stupid black opened toed high heels that were killing her. She wore a black off the shoulder blouse along with black skinny jeans. Thank goodness her mother didn't make her wear a dress or a skirt she would've died of embarrassment.

Their was an 11 year old boy sitting next to her looking nervous. He just wore a black dress shirt and black dress pants along with black converse. The boy you ask was Carlos Rodriguez, Charlotte's little brother. He was a shy 11 year old but was very talented just hardly showed it. He had the same hair and eyes as his older sister.

The two were in the Janus branch. They both were very close that if Carlos went missing Charlotte would worry herself sick. Their parents were divorced their father a Tomas and their mother a Janus. Their mother is hardly around always going to meetings. Charlotte practically raises Carlos. She took care of him all the time. She kept him safe throughout their lives and it was going to stay that way.

Two people who were sitting next to siblings. They were one of the families friends the Dawn family. Alice Dawn was the youngest same age as Charlotte and one of her best friends. Alice had jade green eyes and black hair that went to her mid back. She was completely girly. The girl wore a black sweater with a black dress that went to her knees along with black high heel boots(jeez girly to much dress stuff).

The boy next to her was only 20 years old. He had the same black hair and jade green eyes. He just wore a black button down with some black jeans and black dress shoes. The boy was in collage but loved to tease his younger sister Alice. His name was Shang Dawn.

The two were secretly Madrigals.

Shang felt a kick to the shin. He looked at Alice, "what was that for?" Then Alice looked at him and said, "for vandalizing me when I was sleeping." She whispered. Then they started an argument in Chinese(Asians).

Charlotte was becoming fed up with the argument between the two and everyone was looking at them. An eyebrow twitched she was trying to calm down but she had problems controlling her temper. She could understand everything they were saying in Chinese, she studied the world wide languages when she was little, so she pretty much can speak and understand all the languages.

In five seconds she was going to blow.

1….. 2… 3…4…5!

She got up and stood in front of them and yelled, "Shut Up!" they both fell silent so did the whole room. They both looked at her with terrified looks. "Both of you sit down and stay quiet," she said in a very deathly tone. The two gulped and immediately sat down and stayed quiet. She looked around and saw the Starling triplets. She looked at Ned Starling he had on a smirk she knew the smirk was directed towards her. All she did was blush and sat down quietly. When Ned saw the blush his smirk grew wider.

The wait was still long. They were still waiting for everyone else to show. When everyone showed up they just waited for William McIntyre to come when he did the doors burst open.

A girl with dirty blond hair with natural blond highlights and gray eyes. She wore a black long sleeved dress and black strappy sandals. The girl was only 16 years old like Alice and Charlotte she was also the their other best friend. The girls name was Annabelle Johnson.

Another girl with light brown hair and gray eyes was with her. She was 11 years old like Carlos. She wore a fashionable black off the shoulder dress that went to her knees and black flats. Her name was Lila Johnson the youngest in the family. She has been raised mostly by her sister and looks up to her older sister.

They are both in the Janus branch like the Rodriguez family except they are only good at acting.

Annabelle yelled, "did we miss anything?" Mr. McIntyre spoke, "well Miss Johnson so good of you to join us. Take a seat will you please so I can begin." Annabelle and Lila took a seat next to the Rodriguez siblings.

"Alright everyone I'm going to tell you Grace's Will." Everyone waited anxiously.

What will happen next?

Please review and I'm fine with some advice.

Alice(Alicewang)

Charlotte(Me)

Annabelle(awesomeresta)


End file.
